


You Don't Always Win

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in 2013 and never got around posting it here. It's based in mid 2013, the constant news about who will be retained at Toro Rosso. So this is a random short drabble after seeing Dan beating Jev in qualifying, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Always Win

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this. They did not happen in real life. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Groping, pulling and pushing him against the wall, it’s a blur on who’s getting the upper hand. 

In the end, they tumbled down onto the bed, with Jev clearly on top. 

“You don’t always win,’ his strong French accent showed how determined and angry he was to be on top, at least in this game. 

“Mate, don’t be so sure,’ the strong Aussie accent hissed back as they fought, neither wanting to give in. 

Eventually, they fell onto the ground, with Daniel on top. 

“Gotcha~” he said, teeth showing as he smiled widely at Jev, both hands pinning the Frenchman down on the ground. 

They were both half naked with their boxers on, panting for air. Jev looked livid at Daniel, clearly not happy of the current position he was in. 

“You think so?” Jev said and without warning Daniel was rolled over by Jev and now he was being pinned down by the Frenchman. 

“I told you, you don’t always win,” he said as he leaned down and bit on Daniel’s neck, sucking on it to leave his mark on him. 

“We may be fighting for that seat, but here, I will always win,’ Jev whispered after leaving his distinct mark on Daniel, leaving him groaning with pleasure even if he had lost again… The only time he seems to always give in to Jev…


End file.
